Choice of The Navi Warrior or Brother?
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: When Haley Navi OC and Forte's sis gets into a battle with Shadowman, Forte is put into a situation where he either goes on as a lone warrior, or begins to embrace the role of a big brother. Rated T for blood and violence UPDATE- Edited 5/23/2010


Summary: Short story- _, created by Dr. Cossack, she's said to hold great potential. Though, she fears to release her powers and show that potential. She needed a mentor, a role model-that was when was created from the same program; not only giving Haley a family, but creating what was to become the most powerful duo in Cyberspace._ Haley Cossack: sister of Forte Cossack, gets into a battle to the death with Forte's worst enemy; Shadowman. The battle was long and hard, but Shadowman lands the final blow, and just as he does; Forte finally finds the two after searching for his sister, only to see her lose the fight. Before, Forte never really much cared about Haley, he saw her as an annoying student that was just related to him by accident. But today, he'd be the big brother that Dr. Cossack wanted him to be or the lone warrior he dreamed to be. It's up to Forte to choose whether to travel alone for the rest of his life, or take the path of being a big brother.

It had seemed like any normal day, Haley and her brother; Forte, had split up in order to cover more ground in the Undernet. It was hardly 2 minutes after they two had gone their separate ways, that Haley ran into one of her brother's enemies; Shadowman.

"Well, look what I've found; a poor, weak lamb without her shepherd." Shadowman says.

"I'm no lamb and I'm not lost, my brother and I have split up to cover more ground here. What are you doing out here?" Haley asks, crossing her arms.

"Just looking around for some weak Navis to fight, I guess I was in luck today. I found myself the weakest in Cyberspace." Shadowman says with a chuckle. Haley went red with rage.

"I'm not weak Shadowman! I'm stronger than any rookie Navi in Cyberspace, brother told me so; he trained me himself." Haley says.

"You really think he's your _brother_? Do you really think he just lets you tag along with him because you're his _sister_? Ha! You're more foolish than most Navis say you are." Shadowman says.

"I'm not foolish, and he is my brother! Dr. Cossack-"

"Dr. Cossack never said you two were related in the slightest bit. He only pushed you two together close enough so that you would _think_ you were brother and sister. Forte only drags you around because if Dr. Cossack knew that your _brother_ abandoned you here in Cyberspace alone because you two never stuck together, he'd delete him in a second." Shadowman says.

"That's not true!" Haley says.

"Oh; but it is, and you know that as well as I do." Shadowman says. Haley was enraged, but truth be told, part of her actually believed Shadowman. Never once did Forte address her by sister; he only called her either by her name or he called her student. He never was that close to Haley, they never were that close since they left Sci Labs...Could Shadowman be telling her the truth? Not wanting to believe him, Haley sends an attack towards Shadowman, a dark energy blast. He teleports and the attack misses; he ends up in front of her, almost nose to nose.

"So you want to fight me?" Shadowman asks; a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Unless you take back what you said, then yes, I'll fight you to the death." Haley says. Shadowman chuckled.

"You wish to put your life on the line for Forte's dignity? You really are a stupid Navi, child." Shadowman says. Then Haley; fueled by the rage in her, uppercuts Shadowman with a dark aura fist, sending him back a few feet.

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a _yes_. Fine then Haley," Shadowman says, regaining his footing and pulling out his Shuriken.

"If it's a fight to the death you want, it's a fight to the death you'll never forget. And one you'll never live to tell anyone, since the dead cannot speak." Shadowman says.

"Bring it on Shadowman! Show some action to back up that mouth of yours!" Haley says, charging an attack of her own, another dark energy blast, in the form of a sphere growing between her hands. That's when the two clashed; blast to shuriken, kunai blade to saber blade, the two fought a fierce battle. But the worst was yet to come for Haley.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Undernet, Forte was standing on a cliff, thoughts running through his mind. _Strange, how she keeps calling me brother. Though there's no proof of our relation. Dr. Cossack said we were brother and sister...but how is it possible? We may look similar but we are not the same at all; and she controls light and dark powers, not just dark like I do....like I have for so long now. I only let her stay by my side so she doesn't get herself killed out here in the Undernet. But there's something...some feeling inside me that's trying to tell me something. Why does it feel so strong now? _Forte turn, looking back in the direction Haley had taken earlier. _I should probably go check on her, just in case, just to see if she's okay._ He takes off in Haley's direction; only he didn't know what was waiting for him in the direction he was going besides a fight...an opportunity.

The battle continued on for what seemed like hours, the two moving further and further into the Undernet. Finally, the two stop below a cliff, both out of breath.

"My-you really have gotten stronger-I have to say that." Shadowman says between pants.

"I know-brother has-taught me well." Haley says.

"But I'll still defeat you-I'll make sure your last breath-is here deep in the Undernet-where not even Forte can find you." Shadowman says.

"Bring it on." Haley says; her signature half smirk on her face. Shadowman charges at Haley and slams her against the cliff with one punch to the gut, making her cough up blood. She was stunned, pinned to the cliff by Shadowman's fist.

"My, you've gotten slow. Guess I'm starting to wear you out. Worthless rookie," Shadowman says. He grabs her armor suit and tosses Haley behind him to his right; she rolls and stops on her stomach, blood dripping out the side of her mouth.

"I might as well finish you off quickly right now. But seeing how you disgraced me to begin with-I'll make your death slow and painful." Shadowman says. She slowly picked herself up, wiping the blood off her mouth and chin.

"That the best you got?" Haley says, struggling to her feet.

"Oh; you want to see my best? Then you best be prepared...cause it'll be the first and last time you'll see it." Shadowman says with a chuckle.

About a mile or two away, Forte was approaching the cliff above where Haley and Shadowman were battling. _I sure hope she's alright; she'd never go this deep into the Undernet unless she was in trouble. She knows not to, there are things here that even I'm not ready to fight yet. I just hope she's okay._ Forte hurries along, remembering what Haley had told him just before the two split up:

_"Don't worry brother; I'm sure nothing bad will happen to me. I'm almost bullet-proof."_ Her child-like laughter echoed in his mind after the statement. _Well, almost isn't good enough for you Haley, especially if you're in a fight with __**any**__ Navi of my level. And with Shadowman running about wherever he pleases, you're in more danger now than when we both are fighting him—I just hope she isn't in too much trouble, cause I'm usually the one to clean up after her, and I'm about sick of it for once. _Forte continued along, the last part of Haley's statement echoing in his head.

_"...I'm almost bullet-proof."_

Shadowman, as he turns to Haley, pulls out a giant shuriken from behind him. Haley shakily stood her ground, her hands up in fists as they emitted a dark aura; charging her next attack; a dark blast, and ready to fight off his next move-only she wouldn't except Shadowman to make the move he was about to. Shadowman tosses the giant shuriken towards Haley; Haley leans back, narrowly missing the shuriken by centimeters as it skids past her nose (almost like Matrix only without the city setting). But then, Shadowman teleports behind her and catches the giant shuriken out of her sight a few meters behind her. As she straightens back up, Shadowman charges at Haley, without her knowing. Then, he rams the shuriken in her lower back. Haley's head goes back, blood being coughed out and dripping out of the sides of her mouth, down her cheeks and on her chin where it dripped off. Her eyes were suddenly clouded, staring into the dark Undernet sky. The tip of the giant shuriken was seen poking out of her abdomen. Her only thoughts were _I-I lost? No, I shouldn't have, I must be dreaming._

"Ha, didn't see this coming did ya rookie?" Shadowman chuckled. Haley couldn't respond, only raspy gasps came from her. She only knew one thing for sure-she lost the battle.

.........

Moments before the attack, Forte reaches the cliff, seeing the two battling. _What the-? Why is she fighting Shadowman this deep in the Undernet? He must have encountered her earlier. Great, the last person I needed her fighting ends up in a battle with her now._ He sees Shadowman throw the Giant Shuriken and Haley dodge it quickly by leaning back. _She's gotten quick, guess she has learned something from my lessons-but what is he planning? He's quick and smart as Haley, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve. But what trick is he pulling now?_ He sees Shadowman vanish from his spot. _What the-Where'd he go?_ Forte scans the area, looking for him to show up in another location, when suddenly a sickening sound fills his ears, almost echoing: the sound of metal through flesh. His focus goes to Haley, seeing what had happened. Shadowman had jabbed her through the back with the giant shuriken. Forte was shocked. _Haley! Damn you Shadowman!_ Forte quickly flies down from the cliff, landing a few yards from the two.

Shadowman pulls the shuriken out and steps back, letting Haley fall to his feet on her back.

"Hmph; guess you never should've challenged me lil' girl." Shadowman says, moving her face with his foot.

"Guess rookies never learn." Shadowman puts his Shuriken away as he sees Forte out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, well; the _brother_ finally shows up. You're a lil' too late for you sister Forte. She should've known better than to fight me, especially in a battle to the death." Shadowman says, turning Haley's head to Forte, revealing her bloody face. _Haley, oh god, I should've known better then to let her go into the Undernet alone. I thought she was ready._

"Then again, I'm surprised she didn't die a few miles back-she's just a weak lil' nuisance. She fought just so you could keep your dignity as a powerful warrior. Hmph; such a wasteful cause to fight at the cost of your own life, but she called it." Shadowman says. _What? She was fighting for me?_ Forte's eyes fell on his sister's face. Her eyes closed and her face smeared with blood. Shadowman moves her face with his foot to look at Haley's face again.

"She has the face of a failure, but I guess like brother like sister." Shadowman says; as he kicked Haley's face back in the position of facing Forte. Forte was enraged; by both Shadowman's insults and how he was treating Haley. _Why do I suddenly want to help her? She got herself into this battle, she could care for herself. But still, _Anger flowed through his veins; a hot fury filling him, til' he burst out like a teapot whistling from releasing steam.

"I can't believe you'd sink so low as to kill her! She's still only so young and you know that! You're just a heartless bastard Shadowman!" Forte says; anger in his tone.

"Technically she's not dead yet Forte, she still has a chance." Shadowman says, backing away from Haley and turning his head to Forte.

"And if you're so angry, then come after me and fight me. But again, she isn't dead yet, though she will be if left without medical attention in the next hour or so. Around here, I'd have to say less. And we both know it'd take you a pretty long time to catch me, kill me and come back only to find her dead." Shadowman says. Forte knew he had two choices then: To go after Shadowman or to help the only family he had in Cyberspace.

"Take your choice Forte, kill me or help your dear little _sister_." Shadowman says, hissing as he said sister. He takes off away from the two, going deeper into the Undernet. Forte knew he had to make his choice quick. He wanted to go after Shadowman, but that feeling inside him, the one from before that told him to go and check on Haley, said to help Haley. Which should he choose? What would he do? Which was more important? Finally-he made up his mind.

He quickly runs to Haley's side, picking her up and taking off out of the Undernet and to Net City for help. _I can fight you any day Shadowman; I can get my revenge then. But I only have this chance to save Haley, and I'm not losing her now. She's the only family I have left in this world._ He finally makes it out of the Undernet and hurries on to Net City, wrapping his cloak around Haley.

"Hold on sister, we're almost there." Forte says as he picks up the pace. _I swear to you Haley, if Shadowman ever tries something like that again, he had better hope its cause he has a death wish. The next time he comes anywhere near you to try to take you from me-he'll have to face me before getting to you._

"I promise Haley, I'll protect you with my life, like I should've been doing in the first place." Forte says and he approaches the city limits, a single tear streaking down his face.


End file.
